Harry Potter and the many career paths
by Jarakrisafis
Summary: Harry Potter - one fate - many careers. Stand-alone chapters of what Harry could have gone on to do after completing the prophecy...
1. Airs Above the Ground

All belongs to JK... unfortunately...

This will be a series of unrelated one-shots of random careers which Harry could undertake once he has graduated and taken care of the Voldemort problem. Light, dark, crossover, totally outragious...

* * *

_Harry decides to start a rather unconventional new career..._

* * *

Hey Ron, what's this?" 

The red head in question looked up from his food long enough to glance over at the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and take in the full page advert that Harry was showing him.

"Broomtrick Riders."

"Broomtrick?"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, they do all kind of crazy stunts."

Harry returned to studying the advert which was currently showing a strangely designed broom with two riders circling before one of the riders flipped into a handstand on the back of the broom.

"It looks interesting. You know Hermione will keep whinging at us until we get a job."

"Don't remind me." Ron nervously interjected as he looked around even though she had left over an hour ago for the Ministry.

"Well, the 'Internationally' famous Black-Jack Trickstyle Squad will be giving demonstrations and auditions at the Appleby Arrows Stadium all next week."

Ron blinked at his best mate as he pushed his now empty plate into the centre of the table. "You aren't actually thinking of trying that are you?"

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug, "well you know how the Ministry has been and I've been offered so many places in Quidditch teams without even having to try out, this feels like something I would actually have to earn."

Ron shook his head, "have I ever told you that you're mental."

Harry grinned, "many times."

* * *

_Welcome to London, the flame is lit and the 2012 Olympic Games have officially begun._

Ron flicked his wand and turned his attention away from the now silent television which was broadcasting the muggle view of the event, to the wizarding wireless which was currently outlining where all the magical events would be taking place.

He kept one ear open as the announcer listed the more common events such as Quidditch, Quodpot and Duelling before starting on the less known sports like Aingingein, winged-horse riding and dressage and finally the trick broom riding.

"Sorry I'm back late." Ron jumped as Hermione appeared with a pop in the middle of the room.

"Ooooh, I missed the ceremony." Hermione glared at the TV before turning back to her husband. "So, where is it being held?"

"All the broom events will be held at the National Arena, the Tutshill Tornadoes new stadium."

Hermione grinned as she collapsed into a chair, "I can't believe I told him that his career choice was rather silly." Ron raised an eyebrow but didn't disagree as he had said several things in the same vein. "And now he's flying in the Olympics." She finished as she gestured towards the still silent television.

"Me neither." Her husband agreed as he sat down beside her with a grin.

* * *

_Following the previous heats Great Britain is currently in second place behind Sweden, but Great Britain is the last contestant for this the final round. Sweden's score stands at 8.7. Can the team from Great_ _Britain beat this score? _The announcer said as the last of the officials making sure the pitch hadn't been damaged after the crash from the previous team hurried off the pitch. 

_And here they come_, he said as the England team shot out of the box in a blur of blue, red and white fabric.

"Uncle Hawwy!" Hermione grinned at her youngest son's announcement as the riders made a circuit of the pitch for the crowd.

"Here's to hoping he doesn't crash." Ron said from her side, obviously remembering some of the impressive crash landings Harry had managed when he first started.

She grinned in response as the team of eight riders on four brooms started to fly in a weaving pattern.

"I still hate it when he does this." She said, punctuating the words with a wince as the four passengers all changed brooms the next time the brooms came together in their flight pattern.

"You'll be glad to know he's driving then." Ron said as he passed his omnioculars to his daughter who was tugging his robe.

"Until he does that!" Hermione said with a bigger wince as Harry and one of the other drivers both abandoned their brooms in favour of freefall.

"Don't worry mummy, he got caught." Hermione opened her eyes again and chanced another glance at the team at her daughter's matter of fact statement.

Harry had indeed been caught, and was now hanging onto one of his team mates who was riding pillion upside down.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, sighing with relief when he was finally deposited back onto another broom in a more traditional way of flying. Although that didn't last very long as he stood up to help make a flying pyramid of people.

She cringed again as the team roared towards the ground in perfect formation then pulled up in a starburst pattern before crisscrossing each others flight paths in a display of high speed choreography.

"He has a death wish." She muttered as the speed slowed, allowing the pillion passengers to use the additional bars built onto the brooms to perform several acrobatic manoeuvres.

She gave a large sigh of relief as the team came to a synchronised stop, stood up, bowed and still standing flew back towards the box with a wave at the crowd.

"That has to be a high score." Ron exclaimed through the roar of the crowd as the Great British team disappeared from view.

Hermione nodded, although any display which didn't involve crashes or falling would be good enough for her.

"Well?" she asked as the scoreboard flashed, but the rising crowd and the presence of her youngest on her knee meant she was unable to stand up and check for herself.

"They've done it!" Ron yelled with a huge grin as the crowd around them broke out into a spontaneous rendition of a magically corrupted version of the British anthem, "8.9 overall!"

* * *

"Way to go mate!" Ron said as Harry popped into their house, still dressed in formal robes from the medal presentation. 

"Thanks." He said as Hermione quickly divested him of cloak and broom.

"Are you staying?" She asked fixing him with a steel eyed look.

"Yes." He said meekly as he recognised the look which meant 'say no and you will regret it'. "But I have to go tomorrow, celebration party and all that." He said as he collapsed into a chair, his goddaughter quickly claiming his lap.

"Uncle Harry got a pretty medal?"

"Yup." He said as he pulled it out of his robes for her to play with. "And this one I earned all by myself."


	2. Attorney at Law

_After destroying Voldemort being in charge of an entire branch of an international (and multidimensional) company should be easy..._

* * *

Harry yawned as he apparated into the foyer of a tall office block, throwing a cheery wave at the receptionists he walked through the illusioned wall into the employees only lift.

"Morning Harry." His receptionist said sticking her head out of her book for long enough to get a positive identification on him.

"Morning," he replied as he absently removed the wards from his office door. Striding into his office he picked up several memos from his international inbox and banished them to his desk.

A lowering of the air temperature had him turning away from the scenic view from the window, overlooking Knockturn Alley and several Muggle streets. He shivered as a feeling of being watched seemed to intensify. "Who's there? One hand crept towards his belt and his wand while the other made its way towards a silver knife.

**"YOU WON'T NEED THOSE."**

He scrambled backwards as his weapons disappeared and three glowing figures materialised in his office. Harry stopped when he hit the wall and gave a response which summed up his current situation, "oh bugger."

**"GOOD MORNING."**

Harry blinked at the glowing form as the words made themselves known within his brain without passing his ears. "Ah, hello. What can I be doing for you." He asked as he got to his feet.

**"WE HAVE A SLIGHT PROBLEM."**

One of the apparitions produced a glowing scroll which solidified into parchment as it was set on Harry's desk

**"I'M SURE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DEAL WITH IT IN A TIMELY MANNER."**

Harry gulped as the underlying threat of failure was clearly stated, "of course," he agreed with a bow as the three ghostly demons began to waver and his weapons reappeared with a clatter beside the parchment.

He shivered as the glowing forms finally disappeared, even Voldemort had felt less malevolent, and that was saying something.

Quickly moving over to the old fireplace which looked out of place in such a modern room he crouched down and negligently waved a hand before throwing a handful of blue powder at the newly lit fire and sticking his head in.

"Harmony?"

The person, or rather the animated corpse with a liking for fresh blood looked up from her desk with a squeak.

"Oh hi Harry."

"Can you go find Angel for me?"

"He's in a meeting." The Vampire said as she flipped through the magazine on her desk.

"This is important." Harry sighed, reaching a hand into the fire to brush some sparks away from his face.

Harmony put her magazine away and came out from behind her desk to crouch in front of the fireplace which had materialised in the wall of the LA office. "The meeting is important."

"Forget the meeting; tell him the Senior Partners were just in the London Branch."

He gave a grim smirk as Harmony gave another squeak and finally disappeared. Now all he had to do was get the two hundred plus year old Vampire to help...


	3. Animagus

_The inevitable animagus chapter... Wouldn't it be good to be able to get away from life?_

* * *

"Sun up high Mage."

Mage That Flies With The Wind lifted a hooked beak from his feathers and turned a gleaming emerald eye on the kestrel who had spoken. "Good dawn Blue."

Free Spirit In The Blue Sky tilted her head before flapping off her perch and coming to rest beside the small black merlin. "You sad?"

"Seasons ago this day many of my nest mates were killed."

The kestrel crooned in her throat. "Fly. Forget in sky. Ride winds."

The merlin unfolded his wings and flapped them a few times. "I won't forget Blue."

"Silly Mage. Perhaps Mage should stop pretend be bird hmmmm?" Both birds twisted their heads to regard the Augery perched in a corner.

"Why? Two legs got no wings. Two legs no fly. Bird better." Blue clicked her beak and gave her wings a sharp flap for emphasis.

"Mage should face world not fly from it." The Augury gave a bird shrug and resettled its feathers.

"Mage doesn't want face world. Mage let half world die." The merlin said before taking to the air.

"No, world let world die." The Augury replied before the smaller bird got out of hearing range.

* * *

"Hey Bronze, have you seen Harry? The Augury opened its eyes but otherwise ignored the two leg keeper.

"Come on Bronze Harry told me you understand me." Feathers That Shine Like Bronze tilted his head upwards and spread his wings, flapping them a few times.

"He's gone flying?"

Bronze nodded; a strange feat for a bird, even a magical bird.

"Right, when he gets back will you tell him that another owl arrived today with a letter for him." The Augury nodded again as the magical two leg moved away. Mage had called him a Falconer, although why Bronze couldn't decide as the show included species other than falcons.

Bronze closed his eyes, cutting out the soft voices of the owls discussing the latest weather patterns and quickest delivery routes, and the hawks again trying to decide who had the sharpest beak.

"Took time. Show start soon. Owl letter in two leg building for you." Bronze said without opening his eyes as Mage landed beside him.

"Thanks." Mage said with a bob of his head and pitched forwards off his perch.

"Hi Harry."

The merlin tilted its head, peering into the room from its precarious position balancing on the windowsill before hopping down. "Bronze said you had a letter for me." Harry said as he wobbled over to the table on human legs and collapsed onto a chair.

"It's the unopened one, looks like it's from the Ministry."

"Wonderful." The animagus said with a sigh as he opened the stiff parchment.

"Well? The falconer asked as he pulled his dragonhide vest and glove on and buckled a bottomless pouch of meat to his side.

"Just the usual, asking where I am? Will I come back?"

"And?"

"And no." Harry said balling the parchment up and throwing it at the fire. "I like where I am now." He hopped off the chair to transform before flapping up to the falconers shoulder.

"Good food, good bed, no mad writers of lies, freedom," he crooned as he settled down, talons reflexively digging into the dragonhide.

"Easy work." He added as the falconer crossed the courtyard towards the stage where guests of the bird sanctuary were awaiting the start of the show.


	4. Keeper

_Dragonkeeping is so cliché..._

* * *

"Owww"

"How do you feel?"

"I'd be better if you weren't poking me."

"Sorry, do you remember what happened?"

"I was trying to tag Frostfeather with a tracker when she managed to get her claws into my broom and tipped me off, I fell down the mountain."

Silence reigned for a moment before emerald eyes snapped open.

"I fell down the mountain!"

"Correct."

"Why am I not smeared across the floor?" Harry took in the cliff face towering above them from his prone position.

"Oh, you bounced, quite nicely really, it was a stylish descent."

"I bounced?" Harry asked with a snort, "I've been listening to too many of Neville's tales."

His companion merely raised an eyebrow and stood up, broom in hand. Harry frowned, "please tell me Frost didn't keep hold of my broom?"

"I won't tell you then." the other man said as he hovered, "but, do you want a lift back?"

* * *

"Hey Har, what's this about you bouncing?" 

"Do we get a repeat performance so we can all see?"

"You lost another broom?"

Harry ignored the yells from his fellow keepers and ducked into the administration building.

"Ah, Har, just the man I wanted to see."

"You do?" Harry asked as the Managing keeper made his way around the boxes of stock cluttering the floor.

"Well since you've been grounded till our next shipment comes in, which could be several months..."

"Oh no." Harry said with a sense of foreboding as he ducked the claws which swiped at his face as the Chief vet bustled past with a bundle of fur in his arms.

"Oh yes."

"Oh no." Harry repeated as he watched the vet unhook several claws from his dragonhide vest and deftly snap a leash to the exposed neck while avoiding the sharp beak with an ease that spoke of long practice.

"Harry, this is Ric, short for Hurricane," the vet said as he dragged the objecting cub out from under the table where it had taken refuge.

"He was found by one of our wardens about a week ago, seems poachers got his mother." The Manager put in, "we have people out doing extra sweeps to try to catch them, we have enough cubs to be caring for this year from the breeding program, we don't need more orphans on top of them."

Harry sighed in resignation as the cub affixed itself to his leg, beak and claws trying to find purchase through the thick dragonhide. "Fine," he took the end of the leash from the vet and picked the cub up by the scruff of its neck until it went limp. "Just what am I meant to do with him in a fortnight when I go on leave?"

"You're licensed, take him home with you. He's to be added to the breeding programme rather than released so he doesn't need to be kept away from humans or taught to hunt."

"Right," Harry looked down at the quiescent cub, its black rosettes just starting to show through its white and grey baby coloured mottling and black flight feathers just beginning to grow through the white fluff on its wings.

"So Ric, how do I explain your presence to Molly hmmm?" He asked his new charge as he exited the administration block. "I can see it now: 'Hi Molly, would you mind terribly if I left a Himalayan Griffin cub in your garden while I stay, I'm sure he won't cause too many problems...'"


	5. Agent

_What? You don't see Harry as the Secret Agent type?_

* * *

Harry swore as his exit route was blocked by several figures. So much for a quiet mission, just in, collect a small artefact and get out.

Chances of a quiet mission... about as likely as the Chudley Cannons winning the Quidditch League.

Which despite Ron's fanatic support was not at all likely.

The first problem had been the presence of anti-animagus wards, bang goes the quick fly through the wards and up to the door, thus avoiding the large expanse of open land covered with searchlights.

The second problem was the magical metal detectors located in random places - so much for bringing in Muggle weaponry and all the nice Muggle gadgets he normally carried.

He didn't event want to think about how they had managed to combine Muggle lasers and magical containment warding.

Nor had the Manticore been in the mission report.

He tilted his head as he peered around the corner again. At least the men guarding the place were average thugs. Pay attention only when the Boss is about as he is the one paying you, which thankfully he wasn't. Not that Harry had anything to do with the Boss not being around.

No, picture of innocence here.

Then again that gave him an idea...

He grinned like the Cheshire cat as he swished his wand and muttered a couple of spells before striding out towards the hapless minions.

They acted rather predictably.

Rule One: if somebody 'In Charge' appears, look like you are doing something...

Rule Two: if 'The Boss' orders you to go guard another sector even if it means leaving this one unprotected you move to the other sector without question...

Harry snorted as they rounded the corner before cancelling the rather sketchy glamour charms and continuing on his way.

Mission 1: success, he got in despite the dangerous wild animals.

Mission 2: success, he had the artefact despite the lasers and wards.

Mission 3: on hold, since the exit was now across a large open field which held the Manticore which he had previously angered.

Thus there was only one solution...

"Nice day for a chat Double-U 4."

"Thanks Double-O 7." Harry; or Double-U 4 (that is, W4 - somebody must have been on potions to make that joke into an official designation) as he was better known around MI 5 and a half said as he manoeuvred himself off his rather charred broom and settled into the helicopter beside the Muggle agent as they powered away from the large plume of smoke.

"M said you would be sneaking out."

"I was, and then I had a sudden need to blow everything up." Harry said as he turned his attention away from the window and towards his pilot, "the sort of urge you get when you're surrounded and making a really big boom is the only way out."


	6. Twilight Dreams

Are Wizards the only magic users?

* * *

"Mr Potter."

The voice was smooth, the foreign accent merely giving it a sophisticated quality.

The young man in question stopped, spinning around to face the apparent threat which had just appeared.

"Easy Mr Potter." The foreigner, Russian perhaps, held his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender. "I am unarmed, I merely wished to speak with you."

The man, Mr Potter, nodded but made no effort to lower the weapon he was carrying. "Who are you?"

"My name does not matter, but since you no doubt will insist, I am Zavulon."

Mr Potter narrowed his eyes. "I've never heard of you."

"I would be surprised if you had." The stranger said with a chuckle. "I am a member of the Day Watch."

"Day Watch?"

The man chuckled again. "Wand wizards are not the only people with unusual abilities on this world. But at least we, the Others have found a common ground."

Mr Potter frowned before asking the obvious questions. "Others? Common Ground?"

"We are not Wizards; therefore long ago the wand wavers called us the Others. We are seers, shape-shifters, magicians, any magic we may perform is limited to rituals using runes and amulets." The Older man tilted his head slightly, "as for common ground; the Day Watch, my people, watch the light-side for wrong doing, just as they, the Night Watch keep an eye on us. Such is a balance achieved."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because a wand wizard is upsetting the balance, it is not yet time for the prophesied reckoning, when a Great Other will choose either the light or the dark. For now there should be balance, but Voldemort is drawing my people into his wizard war."

"Voldemort." Mr Potter stated his voice hard.

"Yes. He gives promises of freedom that I cannot." The foreigner looked regretful. "I would love to let my people free, to let the vampires feed and turn who they want, to let those who practice darker magics to do as they will, but that would upset the balance."

"I still don't see how this concerns me."

"Ah." And now it seemed they had got to the heart of the matter. "The Night Watch can hunt down any of my people that are out of line, but it would be better if I dealt with them myself than starting an incident. Yet I have no wand magic skills."

"You want me to join you?" Mr Potter asked incredulously.

The Russian laughed. "Exactly."

"I'm not dark." The denial was something which sounded like it had been repeated many times.

"Is anybody truly on one side?" The Russian asked. "Besides dark is only a shade of grey."

"If I joined, you would help me get rid of the Vampires and Werewolves who have joined Voldemort?"

"I will even help you to destroy him if I am able."

"And after he is gone?" Mr Potter asked warily, the possibility that this offer could be a trap was high.

"Then you need only remember not to upset the balance and I will let you go about your life. One can serve the dark without succumbing to evil. Will your sacrifice be worth the amount of innocent lives which could be saved?"

The wand was lowered, slowly, as the young man stared at the elder, through the elder, as if he could determine the truth from his eyes.

"I accept."

The Russian gave a satisfied smile. "Welcome to the Day Watch Mr Potter."


	7. Shipwright

_You never know where the first wizards may have come from..._

* * *

"Hello?" Harry jumped as his shout echoed back at him from several rock faces.

"Hello." He jumped even higher as somebody spoke from directly behind him. He held up the letter he had received like a shield in one hand while the other held his wand out as he slipped into a defensive stance.

"Ah, you must be Mr Potter."

"Harry." He said as the letter was plucked from his hand.

"Of course." His contact said as he walked towards a newly opened crack in the rock.

"Your letter said you could offer a one way ticket to peace."

"Aye." His escort nodded as he ducked into the tunnel and gestured for Harry to follow.

"What is this place?" Harry asked when they exited the rock tunnel as he let his eyes roam over the ancient stone buildings and the ships anchored in the hidden bay.

"Lindon."

"I've never heard of it."

"Most would not, the Istarin have forgotten their forefathers."

"Istarin?" Harry asked, confused.

"I will begin this tale at the beginning so bear with me...

There are many Gods, The greatest amongst them are the Valar, although you mortals know them by many other names names, and there are lesser Gods, called the Maiar. Amongst the Maiar were the Istari, five wizards who wandered the Earth amongst the mortal population, guiding and helping them, before they left this world. They left behind a legacy, the Istarin, born of immortal wizard and mortal woman. They gained their forefathers magic but their mothers' mortality, since then the Istarin have spread over the world, the last legacy of the Maiar on Earth.

It was the first of these mortal wizards who helped hide this port when men began to forget the old world. Even wizards have now forgotten about this place. Now only those who are invited ever see the splendour of the harbour."

The two fell silent as Harry looked out over the port. Finally he glanced at his companion, "and this place will bring me peace?"

"Not exactly." Harry frowned. "The ships sail west, to Varda, the realm of the Gods, where you will find eternal peace."

"You sail?" Harry asked as he tried to imagine a group of Gods sunbathing in Florida.

"The ships are imbued with magic from their very creation, they are crafted to sail places where others do not, to cross the dimensions that separate mortal from God."

"I see. So it is a one way trip on a magic boat to the Bermuda triangle whereupon we will become lost and disappear and I will find eternal peace."

Harry's companion tucked several loose strands of hair behind a pointy ear. "Sounds about right. Feel free to wander around; I don't sail for a couple of days. If you decide to come, just ask at the docks for Earendil, or look for my ship, she's called Vingilot."

"Right, thanks." Harry said as the Elf left him in silent contemplation above an ancient lost city.

* * *

Harry slowly stretched his aching muscles as he rose from the crouched position where he had been attaching several planks of wood to a frame.

"Earendil, it's been a while."

"Mmmm, two hundred years if I remember rightly, give or take a few of course."

Harry frowned, "that long? Doesn't seem like it."

The elf laughed as he jumped off the frame of the ship Harry had been working on. "So Apprentice Shipwright to Master Círdan himself, are you now?"

"Something like that." Harry said as he ducked out from the frame and allowed Earendil to lead him away from his work towards the city.


	8. Nuru ar fear

_Harry has a meeting with a rather strange figure... (Silmarillion crossover)_

* * *

_  
_"Harry Potter"

The Wizard gave a startled shriek as he whirled around, wand raised.

To be met with nothing but an empty alley.

"Put it away child."

He spun around again to be faced with a figure so beautiful his wand dropped to his side without conscious thought.

The figure tossed a lock of midnight black hair off its, no, his face, causing the robes around him, as black as shadows to swirl around his body, even as he glowed from within with an ethereal light.

"That's better."

"Who are you?" Harry whispered as he forced himself not to sink to his knees before the sheer presence before him.

"Call me Námo." The figure said as he tilted his head towards the mortal before him. "Death."

"You've come to kill me?" Harry asked as his knees finally gave way.

The figure crouched down beside the wizard. "I do not kill; I only guide the souls of the deceased to my hall."

"Then why?" Harry raised his eyes to regard the God that was suddenly kneeling beside him.

"Actually I need your help. I believe you are well acquainted with one Tom Riddle."

The Doomsman didn't seem to require an answer as he continued almost immediately. "I haven't had such trouble with a spirit since the first age; he's giving Fëanáro quite a run for his money in the challenging department."

It appeared Námo could read minds as he continued his explanation without Harry having to voice his questions. "It's now the fifth age and Fëanáro was a particularly rebellious High Elf."

"Right." The wizard said as he drew in a deep breath, the explanation only serving to increase his confusion. "So about Riddle." He prompted.

"He should be in my halls." Námo looked rather sheepish for a moment. "I didn't expect him to go splitting his soul up into sections. I've only managed to get one part so far."

"Splitting his soul?" Harry asked with an incredulous look as he stretched his legs out and propped his back up against the alley wall. If he was going to have a conversation with Death, he would at least be comfortable.

"Yes, into seven pieces. I need your help to collect the other six." Namo said settling beside the young wizard, as if such an incident - a God asking a mortal wizard for help in a cold back alley was a normal occurrence.

"I don't suppose I have a choice do I?"

Námo chuckled at the disgruntled tone of the mortal's voice, "not even a small choice. On the other hand I am allowed to tell you were the soul pieces are, so all you have to do is free them."

"All I have to do?" The wizard asked before sighing. "Well I suppose it would make things easier if I knew where to find them."

"Excellent." Námo said with a predatory grin as he stood up in a swirl of shadows. "Tom won't know what hit him." The God stared down at the wizard who was still seated on the floor, "I'll bring the items around when you are somewhere more secure, such items would not be best seen in a place such as this." He indicated the trash cans and the broken glass scattered at one end of the path

The wizard climbed back to his feet as the God nodded to him. "Forgive me for asking this, but shouldn't you have a scythe?" He quickly asked before the God could leave and his brain latched onto the most random of facts to ask.

Námo seemed to freeze in a semi-translucent state, halfway between fading out of sight. "Mortals." He muttered before continuing to disappear.

* * *

Harry frowned as he rolled over on bed, the book he had been attempting to read abandoned on the pillow.

He had been disturbed by voices.

Loud voices.

Getting closer

Ron. Hermione. Arguing again.

He sighed before poking his head out of his curtains. As usual Hermione was the first one to notice him.

"Harry!" She practically bounced over the edge of his bed. "Career planning day today, an entire day to discuss what to do with your life now that Voldemort is gone, even if nobody knows why he suddenly appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley, burst into flames and then disappeared, and they even scheduled the career planning for a Saturday so it doesn't interfere with lessons..."

While he loved Hermione like a sister he sometimes wished she wasn't quite so focussed on her work.

"...Obviously we still have all of seventh year to decide." She finished what she was saying as Harry struggled not to laugh at Ron rolling his eyes behind her.

"So do you know what you are going to do when you leave?" She asked as Harry finally got up. "I hear that there will be several Quidditch teams here and Aurors and there are even rumours that the unspeakables might be coming."

"Actually I've been offered a sort of apprenticeship." Harry said as he made his way down to Gryffindor common room.

"You have? Mate that's brilliant." Ron said before he frowned, "what's it in, Defence?"

"Something like that." Harry said as he pushed open the back of the portrait to get out.

He really didn't think either of his friends were quite ready for him to explain that the Apprenticeship was with a God, especially with the Lord of the Dead, and that the aforementioned Apprenticeship had been offered after the aforementioned God had helped destroy Voldemort. He still had his suspicions that the flaming pillar which had consumed Voldemort's body had been Námo's touch. Some things, he had decided, were just better to keep quiet.


	9. Meeting of Minds

_A meeting of magic and technology__

* * *

_

The small organic blinked as it looked around, a hand pushed round lenses back up to its optics as it slowly pushed itself to its feet.

"Well bugger." It said as it took in its surroundings, "that wasn't meant to happen." It sounded exasperated. Much, the watcher mused, like he did when one of his inventions blew up in his face.

But then, even he had never seen a small human space bridge into his lab.

Shifting his weight he quickly drew the attention of the organic who whirled around, a small stick held out in front of its body.

"Easy human." The mech rumbled as he spread his servos in a human gesture of peace.

The organic blinked, backed up, before raising an eyebrow and looking at the stick as if it held all the answers.

The mech crouched down to better speak with his unexpected visitor. "What's your designation?" He asked as the human stood rooted to the spot, a most welcome change to screaming, fainting or attempting to run.

"Designa... oh, Harry." It said as it slowly slid the stick into a loop on its belt, "and you are?"

"Wheeljack." The mech rumbled as he lowered a servo to the ground and motioned for the human to climb on.

It regarded the extended hand for a few seconds before clambering up.

"So," Wheeljack began as he let the human step off onto his lab bench, "how did a human create a space bridge?"

Harry tilted his head, a confused look flitting across his face, "a space bridge?"

"Big purple flash of light, rushing air, big bang and then you appeared here."

"Oh." The human frowned. "That's not what I was trying to do."

"You're an inventor?" The mech asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Sort of." The human said, "not to be rude or anything, but what are you?"

"An autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron."

Harry raised both eyebrows at that. "Please tell me you are visiting Earth, rather than me visiting Cybertron."

"We are still on Earth." Wheeljack affirmed. "Is moving planets usual? I didn't know humans could do that."

"We can't. But it would have been my luck to be the first." Harry replied as he found a seat on a bit of discarded technology. "So, space bridges? I'm a spellcrafter, I was attempting to create an international portkey, since normally they have a limited range and nobodies ever made a stable one that can go from continent to continent."

"Portkey?" Wheeljack asked, in all his time on Earth none of the human soldiers had ever mentioned travel like Harry was describing.

"It's a type of magical travel." Harry said as he pulled out the stick, stood up and promptly disappeared.

'Jack stepped back in surprise, even as the human reappeared with a small pop of displaced air at the other end of the workbench.

Sweeping a quick scan over the bench and the human he picked up a trace of rapidly dissipating energy, mainly focused around the stick Harry was placing back in his belt as he made his way around the equipment littering the work surface.

Reaching behind himself and snagging a chair, Wheeljack gestured for Harry to make himself comfortable again, before pulling a datapad out of subspace. Unhooking the stylus he fixed his optics on the human "so, tell me more about this magic."


End file.
